the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Leprechaun 2 (1994) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 23, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Barista |dull_machete: = William O´Day |profanity = Yes}} Overview On March 17, 1094 A.D., The Leprechaun is a thousand years old. As March Seventeenth is his birthday, he can choose any woman to be his bride. He picks a young girl of the O'Day family, using her innocent father as his slave. The Leprechaun describes the girl he has chosen to O'Day, but when O'Day sees that the girl is in fact his daughter, he intervenes with "God bless you, my child" therefore denying the Leprechaun his bride, as the creature can marry any girl who sneezes three times, provided no-one says "God bless you." The Leprechaun captures, tortures and tells O'Day that he will marry his descendant in a thousand years time on St Patrick's Day, before he kills O'Day, whose corpse is then discovered by his daughter. In present day Los Angeles, the Leprechaun has found a petulant sixteen-year-old girl named Bridget Callum, a descendant of the O'Day bloodline, who is fighting with her boyfriend, Cody Ingalls. Cody, whose legal guardian is his uncle, Morty, frequently has to break their dates in order to support Morty, an alcoholic scam artist. The Leprechaun steals some whiskey and a gold tooth from a homeless man and a gold ring off the finger of Tim Street, a talent agent, who believes that the little man is some kind of performer. After all of this, he follows Bridget to her house, where a boy named Ian is attempting to persuade her into letting him in; she refuses with a swift elbow to his ribs. The Leprechaun then creates an illusion that fools Ian into believing that Bridget is asking him to kiss her breasts, while in actuality, they are a pair of lawnmower blades that start up after Ian shoves his face into them, ripping his face to shreds. Shortly afterward, Cody knocks on the door and apologizes, offering flowers, which causes Bridget to sneeze all over his shirt. The third time she sneezes, Cody begins to say "God bless you," but is unable to complete the blessing when the Leprechaun attempts to strangle him with a telephone cord. After a struggle, the Leprechaun grabs Bridget and disappears, losing one of his gold coins, which Cody soon finds. The police soon arrive, find Bridget missing, Ian dead, and a note from Cody at the scene, leading them to get an arrest warrant out for him. Cody returns to Morty's house and tells him what happened; Morty is convinced that he is crazy until the Leprechaun breaks into the house and they barely escape. Morty and Cody then go to a bar, which is filled with little people dressed as leprechauns, celebrating St. Patrick's Day. While there, Cody is given a piece of chocolate in a gold wrapper by one of the bar's patrons (Tony Cox). The Leprechaun appears and Morty challenges him to a drinking contest in honor of his wedding. While the Leprechaun downs whiskey, Morty is actually drinking soda and water. The Leprechaun eventually becomes extremely drunk, so much to the point he can barely speak properly or use his magic. He distracts Morty and Cody by turning on a jukebox with his powers, leading him to bash Morty in the head with a bottle to get away. He goes to a coffee shop, where he sobers up, and takes the time to murder a waiter (Michael McDonald) who was making jokes about his size and speech. Meanwhile, Cody and Morty break into the go-kart racetrack that Ian worked at since the office contains a huge safe on wheels made of wrought iron, the only thing that can harm the Leprechaun. Cody traps the Leprechaun inside, but Morty takes advantage of the opportunity to claim three wishes and locks Cody in a store room. His first is for the Leprechaun's pot of gold, which the creature causes to appear in Morty's stomach, grotesquely stretching it. Morty wishes for the Leprechaun out of the safe so that he can help him, and, for his third wish, asks for the pot of gold out of him. The Leprechaun cuts Morty's stomach open and pulls out the pot, killing Morty. Morty begs for help as he dies, but the Leprechaun laughingly says "love to, friend, but you're all out of wishes." Just then, as Cody breaks out of the store room, a security guard, who has responded to a silent alarm that Morty tripped, enters. The Leprechaun disappears, setting Cody up to take the fall for the brutal murder. Before he can arrest Cody, however, the officer is lured onto the track by the Leprechaun's impersonation of Bridget and is run over twice and killed by the little green man in his own custom go-kart. He attempts to kill Cody for his gold coin, but Cody realizes that as long as he holds it, the Leprechaun cannot harm him, leading him to run to the Leprechaun's lair to attempt rescuing Bridget. In the Leprechaun's tree lair, Cody runs into the skeletal corpse of William O'Day. After a hard and victorious battle, he finds Bridget, who breaks free from her shackles, and they both flee, but get hopelessly lost and separated. Cody then runs back into Bridget, who kisses him and says that it's okay to give her the coin. Cody does so, but finds out that Bridget is actually the Leprechaun, who laughs and says 'you lose' in his normal voice. Before he can claim victory, though, Cody proceeds to impale the Leprechaun with a wrought iron bar, revealing that the coin he handed over was the chocolate coin he received earlier, causing the little man to explode. Bridget and Cody head out of the Leprechaun's lair into the sunlight together. She asks how he knew that it wasn't really her. Cody replies, "He kisses differently than you." as they laugh and walk home. Deaths Counted Deaths * William O´Day - Neck broken by Leprechaun (5 mins in) * Ian - Face chopped up by blade boobs (32 mins in) * Barista - Face steamed to death (59 mins in) * Morty - Stomach expanded, ripped open (1 hr 7 mins in) * Security Guard - Run over by the Lep mobeile (1 hr 9 mins in) * Leprechaun - Stabbed w/ wrought-iron rod, blown up (1 hr 21 mins in) Non-Counted Deaths * None Category:Kill Counts